leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS282
Birth Island |prev_round=Not Exactly Normal |next_round=It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick Beedrill }} Going Green (Japanese: 所有者の資格 Holders' Requirements) is the 282nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Carr looks at the photograph of a young and a small child, which he assumes is Giovanni's . He recalls rumors about a Team Rocket Boss who had a son that went missing for unknown reasons. Since will have heightened powers when it awakens, Carr guesses that Giovanni wants to use it to find his lost son. Giovanni sends out his Pokémon and goes off to Birth Island. At , keeps running off, only to trip on the beach. He begins apologizing to his team for losing to Deoxys. He apologizes to Pika, who he claims fought the hardest against Deoxys but still lost. He begins crying and begs his Pokémon to forgive him. suddenly appears riding on top of Jiggly. Red assumes she's here to berate him for being a coward. Green reveals that Ultima told her about all that Red did for her. Red states that despite all he promised, he failed to find her parents as well as getting his Pokémon serious help. Red claims that he's no longer worthy of owning a Pokédex. When Green asks him where he's going, Red states that he's going to leave the Sevii Islands, as that will mean the attacks will stop. Green asks if Red thinks that took the Pokédex away because he had given up on him. When Red states that he does, Green tells him that he's wrong. Green reveals that Professor Oak took the Pokédexes so that they can be upgraded into a National Pokédex mode. She reveals what happened to her the day before Red and Blue went to Professor Oak's Laboratory. When Green met with Professor Oak, she told him that she was going to meet with her parents. Professor Oak congratulates Green, embarrassing her in the process. Professor Oak offers a pass to One Island, but Green states she already had one as she had went to the Sevii Islands when she went to capture . Green then hands Professor Oak her Pokédex. Professor Oak reveals that since he intends on upgrading the Pokédexes at once, Green will have to wait until she gets hers back. Green tells him that it's alright since she won't need it while she spends time with her parents. After Green leaves, Professor Oak prepares to get ready to upgrade the Pokédexes. A seed falls onto the ground and produces vines that capture Professor Oak by binding him. Orm appears and reveals that he intends on taking the Pokédex. Professor Oak manages to activate the record button on a Fame Checker. and try to stop Orm, but he stops their attacks with his two and defeats them. When Orm asks why there is only one Pokédex when there are three, Professor Oak tells him that the others won't be there until tomorrow. Having no choice, Orm forces Professor Oak to tell Red and to leave their Pokédexes and head to the Sevii Islands. Back in the present, Red checks the message recorded on his Fame Checker which told him to give up the Pokédex. Green points out how Team Rocket made the mistake in not knowing that Professor Oak recorded the message that he had with Orm. Green tells Red that she's aware that knowing the truth about the Pokédexes won't change his fear about Deoxys. Even though only Red knows how terrifying Deoxys is, Green states that she will fight as well. Green brandishes one of Ultima's bangles, which suddenly pulls the woman towards them. Ultima wonders how Green was able to steal the bangle from her, which causes Green to give off a small chuckle. When Red asks Green if she intends on learning the Ultimate move, she points out how he recommended her to Ultima. Ditty jumps out of Red's backpack and joins its Trainer. Red tries to stop Green, but she tells him that she isn't fighting for her sake, but for her parents' sake. On Birth Island, Giovanni lands in front of the injured Deoxys. Giovanni notes that since Deoxys was injured in the battle against Red, it couldn't be a more perfect chance to capture it. He sends out an and claims that the power of outer space belongs to him. Major events * Carr realizes that wants to find his . * explains to why took their Pokédexes. * Green goes out to train Blasty to learn . * Giovanni tries to catch . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * (flashback) * * Ultima/ * Orm (flashback) * Carr * Sird * s (flashback) Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Snor/ ; 's) * (Gyara; 's) * (Aero; 's) * (Jiggly; 's) * ( 's; flashback) * (Blasty; 's) * (Ditty; 's) * (Clefy; 's; flashback) * (Nido/ ; 's; flashback) * ( ; photo) * (Kanga; 's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Orm's; ×2; flashback) * (Orm's; ×3; flashback) * ( / ) Trivia Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |vi = Tư cách người sở hữu từ điển Pokémon |fr= }} de:Kapitel 282 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS282 zh:PS282